


Hamilton watches Hamilton: An American Musical

by Phoxey



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hamilton - Freeform, Love, Musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoxey/pseuds/Phoxey
Summary: What if Lin Manuel Miranda get the chance to show his Musical to the real Alexander Hamilton, and with him the important figures of history at the side of Alexander Hamilton?How would they react? How would they explain why they did certain things?





	1. Dead men, dead women

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to make the historical characters like they were, but if I mess up facts about them I would appreciate you telling me this, that I can correct it :)

Lin stood nervous in the room. It should have worked. And it did.  
A bright white lightning flashed through the room.  
Confused men and women were standing in the livingroom-like room.  
Around him stood several couches, in the middle a comfy armchair for him.  
Where the lightning was, now stood the historical humans he wrote a musical about.  
Washington and his wife, Jefferson, Madison, Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza, Philip, Burr, his daughter Theodosia, King George III and of course Alexander Hamilton.

Confused they looked at each other.  
“Burr?”, Alexander asked.  
“Hamilton!”, Burr yelled shocked.  
“Aren't we all dead?”, Washington wondered, while pulling his wife Martha closer.  
“I could have sworn, we were.”, Angelica wondered.  
“I brought you here!”, Lin walked towards them.  
“Who are you?”, John Laurens asked.  
Lin smiled. “Sir, let me introduce myself. My name is Lin Manuel Miranda, welcome to the year 2018. It's a pleasure to meet you, god, I feel like I know you all too well. I wrote a play, a musical, about Secretary Hamilton here and ...-”  
“Wait! Me?”, Alexander asked.  
Lin nodded. “As I was saying, you were brought here to watch it with me. I played you, Mr Hamilton, and it took me almost a decade to write this musical, as I had to imagine what it would feel like if I was you.”  
“This should be fun.”, Jefferson grinned and crossed his arms.  
“It is, for me at least, and I hope that you'll like it as well.”, Lin pointed at the couches. “Please, take a seat. Drinks and food are prepared, for you, President Jefferson, we have even Mac 'n Cheese.”  
Lin laughed.  
They all took their seats. Alexander with his wife and son. The King, Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette on an other couch. Martha and George Washington sat down next to Jefferson and Madison. Burr, his daughter, Angelica and Peggy on the last couch. Lin leaned back on his armchair.  
“Any further questions, Ladies and Gentlemen?”, he asked, looking around.  
“How accurate is the musical?”, Alexander asked hesitating.  
“I made a few changes, for example: Angelica is in my musical not married when you two first met. But besides that, it's pretty accurate, it might be very revealing for some of you. I mostly picked up rumors to put more drama into the story, and I would be glad if you could verify or deny them. Also, a lot of you died before Secretary Hamilton died, so you may get to know details you would have not expected, looking at you, Mr Laurens. Any more questions?”  
Philip Hamilton shook his head. “I can't imagine a question which won't be answered, if this musical is accurate. Let's watch it.”  
“I can pause it anytime. So feel free to talk about what you see. We will watch my musical on a television, that thing on the wall, it produces moving pictures, don't be shocked.”, Lin added and pressed play.


	2. Alexander Hamilton

“How will it begin?”, Washington whispered to himself.

 

 _AARON BURR:_  
_How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a_  
_Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten_  
_Spot in the Caribbean by Providence, impoverished, in squalor_  
_Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

“Who is this black man?”, Madison asked.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you. A lot of actors in this play are not white, this man plays Aaron Burr. For the kind of music I used in my play, black folks are famous for. Slaves were freed in 1865. And now we are truly created equal.”, Lin explained.  
“Yes!”, John Laurens cheered.  
Lafayette said "Finally!"  
Jefferson nodded and leaned back to take a moment to accept that blacks are now equal and portraying white men in a musical.

  
_JOHN LAURENS:_  
_The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father_  
_Got a lot farther by workin’ a lot harder_  
_By bein’ a lot smarter_  
_By bein’ a self-starter_  
_By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter_

 

“This is John Laurens, he is double casted, the actor, Anthony Ramos also plays Philip Hamilton.”, Lin said.  
  
_THOMAS JEFFERSON:_ _  
__And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted_ _  
__Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up_ _  
__Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of_ _  
__The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter_

 

“This is Thomas Jefferson, also a double cast, Daveed Diggs plays Lafayette as well.”

“I am black?”, Jefferson asked confused.

“Yes, Sir.”, Lin just said.  
  
_JAMES MADISON:_ _  
__Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned_ _  
__Our man saw his future drip, drippin’ down the drain_ _  
__Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain_ _  
__And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain_  
  
“This man is Okieriete Onaodowan, he plays Hercules Mulligan and James Madison.“

 

 _BURR:_  
_Well the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man!”_  
_Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland_  
_“_ _Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and_  
_The world’s gonna know your name! What’s your name, man?"_  
  
_ALEXANDER HAMILTON:_  
_Alexander Hamilton_  
_My name is Alexander Hamilton_  
_And there’s a million things I haven’t done_  
_But just you wait, just you wait_

“Me!”, Alexander shouted. “You, Sir, make a good me!”

Eliza giggled, because of how exited her husband was.  
Lin slightly blushed. “Thank you, Sir, that means a lot to me.”

“These lines really could have come from Hamilton.”, Angelica laughed.

  
_ELIZA HAMILTON:_  
_When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden_  
_Two years later, see Alex and his mother, bed-ridden_  
_Half-dead, sittin’ in their own sick_ _  
_ _The scent thick_

 

“Philippa Soo, an stunning woman, here to be seen as Eliza Hamilton.”

“She is beautiful.”, Eliza said. “Are you married to her?”  
“No! No. I already have an amazing wife and two sons.”, Lin answered.  
  
_COMPANY:_ _  
__And Alex got better but his mother went quick_

 

“That is actually very sad.”, Martha Washington said.

Lin chuckled. “Mr Hamitons whole life is actually very sad, Ma'am.”

“Who is this?”, King George asked, talking for the first time.

“Good that you ask, your grace. That is President George Washington, portrayed by the amazing Chris Jackson.”, Lin smiles.

The Kings snorted.  
  
_GEORGE WASHINGTON and (COMPANY):_ _  
__Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide_ _  
__Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, somethin’ new inside_ _  
__A voice saying "(Alex) you gotta fend for yourself"_ _  
__He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf_

“You are a very talented man, Mr Miranda, Sir.”, Philip Hamilton grinned.  
“Thank you, and please, don't call me Sir or Mr Miranda, I am Lin for you all.”  
“Lin then, how do you know all of this?”, Eliza Hamilton asked.

“One of your sons, I believe it was John or Alex Junior, finished telling his fathers story, he read everything his father ever wrote and wrote a biography.”

“Someone read all of Hamiltons work?”, Jefferson laughed. “Respect to this man.”

  
_BURR and (COMPANY):_  
_There would’ve been nothin’ left to do_  
_For someone less astute_  
_He would’ve been dead or destitute_  
_Without a cent of restitution_  
_Started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord_  
_Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and other things he can’t afford_  
_(Scammin’) for every book he can get his hands on_  
_(Plannin’) for the future, see him now as he stands on (oooh)_  
_The bow of a ship headed for a new land_ _  
_ _In New York you can be a new man_

 

“My god! That was great.”, Burr said about the man who played him.  
  
_COMPANY and (HAMILTON):_ _  
__In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)_ _  
__In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)_ _  
__In New York you can be a new man_ _  
  
__WOMEN:_ _  
__In New York_ _  
__MEN:_ _  
__New York_ _  
  
__HAMILTON:_ _  
__Just you wait_

 

“Astonishing!”, Washington expressed.  
  
_COMPANY and (COMPANY):_  
 _Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)_

“How many times will we say his name?”, Jefferson groaned.  
“The musical carries my name!”, Alexander protested.

“Oh, in the beginning very often. You better get used to it now, Mr President.”, Lin laughed.

  
_We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)_  
_You could never back down_  
_You never learned to take your time_  
_Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)_  
_When America sings for you_  
_Will they know what you overcame?_  
_Will they know you rewrote the game?_  
_The world will never be the same, oh_  
  
_BURR and (COMPANY):_  
_The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him_  
_(Just you wait)_  
_Another immigrant comin’ up from the bottom_  
_(Just you wait)_  
_His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him_

“Why did they forget me?”, Alexander asked.

“Sir, I honestly don't know, you are on our ten-dollar bill, but every other founding father lived longer than you, I guess they were able to make more of a name for themselves. When you would walk through the streets and ask, what they know about you, most of them will say that you were a President. But actually now, because of my musical, you are everyone's favorite founding father.”  
“A President? Him?”, Jefferson laughed.  
“I would have been a great President.”, Hamilton hissed.

  
MULLIGAN/MADISON AND LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON:  
We fought with him

“See what I did there? You two are double casts. Lafayette and Mulligan fought at the side of Hamilton and Madison and Jefferson fought against him.”, Lin explained.  
“That is very smart, Sir.”, Washington acknowledged.

  
LAURENS/PHILLIP:  
Me? I died for him

“Same here. Both Laurens and Philip died for him.”

  
WASHINGTON:  
Me? I trusted him

“That is a true statement.”, Washington agreed.  
“Too much trust for my taste.”, Jefferson sighed.

  
_ANGELICA SCHUYLER, ELIZA, MARIA REYNOLDS:_ _  
_ _Me? I loved him_

 

“Who are the other two?”, Eliza asked.  
“Angelica, it will explain, and Maria Reynolds, portrayed by the beautiful Jasmine Cephas Jones, who also plays Peggy.”  
“Oh...Maria...”, Eliza whispered.

“Will this be a part of the musical?”, Alexander asked scared.  
Lin nodded. “Yes, unfortunately, Sir. I told everything, I'm afraid.”  
  
_BURR:_ _  
__And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him_

“WHAT?”, Washington jumped and stared at Aaron Burr.  
“Sir, I-I...”, Burr stuttered.

“He had his reasons, Sir. I don't agree with his reasons, but he had some.”, Alexander helped Burr, who was almost disappearing in his own coat. His daughter stroke his arm worried.  
Washington's wife put a hand on Georges elbow. “George.”

If eyes could kill, Aaron Burr would have died a thousand deaths. John, Lafayette, Mulligan, Washington and Eliza stared with unforgiving eyes at Aaron.

George sat down again.

Lin wouldn't have expected Washington to be so impulsive.

  
_COMPANY:_  
_There’s a million things I haven’t done_  
_But just you wait_  
  
_BURR:_  
_What’s your name, man?_  
  
_HAMILTON & COMPANY:_ _  
_ _Alexander Hamilton!_

 

“Is it over?”, asked Madison. “Oh thank god.”

“That was...interesting.”, Angelica said.

“Where was I?”, asked the King.

“You will have your moment, believe me.”, Lin grinned.

“I think you are a lyrical genius!”, Lafayette stated.

Lin blushed.

“You know about my mother and the hurricane.”, Alexander stated.

“As I said: one of your sons did a great work and wrote everything down.”, Lin responded.”Ready for the next song?”

 

 


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

“What comes now?”, Philip asked.  
“Now your father will get himself some friends and meet his final opponent.”, Lin smiled. He is looking forward to the reactions.

 

 

_COMPANY:_  
_1776_  
_New York City_  
  
_HAMILTON:_  
_Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?_  
  


“Look at you, having manners, Hamilton!”, Jefferson teased.

Hamilton wanted to respond something but Eliza pulled him back and shook her head, Alexander closed his mouth again.

  
_BURR:_  
_That depends, who's asking?_  
  
_HAMILTON:_  
_Oh well sure, sir_  
_I'm Alexander Hamilton_  
_I'm at your service, sir_  
_I have been looking for you_  
  


“That is just frightening.”, Martha Washington said.  
Alex grinned and shrugged. “But it sounds like something I would've said.”

“True.”, Burr agreed.

  
_BURR:_  
_I'm getting nervous_  
  
_HAMILTON:_  
_Sir, I heard your name at Princeton_  
_I was seeking an accelerated course of study_  
_When I got sort out of sorts with a buddy of yours_  
_I may have punched him_  
_It’s a blur, sir_  
_He handles the financials—_  
  
_BURR:_  
_You punched the bursar?_  
  


“Alexander!”, Martha Washington shouted.  
“I didn't punched the bursar!”, Alexander defended himself.  
“True. I made that up, because it rhymes.”, Lin verified and scratched his neck.

  
_HAMILTON:_  
_Yes, I wanted to do what you did_  
_Graduate in two, then join the revolution_  
_He looked at me like I was stupid_  
_I’m not stupid_  
_So how’d you do it?_  
_How’d you graduate so fast?_  
  
_BURR:_  
_It was my parents' dying wish before they passed_  
  


“That they basically owned this university, you forgot to say.”, Lin looked at Aaron Burr.  
“”Happens.”, Burr shrugged.

  
_HAMILTON:_  
_You're an orphan_  
_Of course, I'm an orphan_  
_God, I wish there was a war!_

 

“Alexander!”, Eliza gasped angrily.

  
_Then we could prove that we're worth more_  
_Than anyone bargained for_  
  
_BURR:_  
_Can I buy you a drink?_  
  
_HAMILTON:_  
_That would be nice_  
  
_BURR:_  
_While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice_  
_Talk less_  
  


Jefferson started laughing. “Yeah, right.”

  
_HAMILTON:_  
_What?_  
  
_BURR:_  
_Smile more_  
  
_HAMILTON:_  
_Ha_  
  
_BURR:_  
_Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for_  
  
_HAMILTON:_  
_You can't be serious_  
  
_BURR:_  
_You want to get ahead?_  
  
_HAMILTON:_  
_Yes_  
  
_BURR:_  
_Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead_

 

“Foreshadowing.”, Lin mumbled.  
George Washington who sat the closest to him, gave Lin an asking gaze.  
  
_LAURENS:_  
_Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?_  
  
_LAURENS, MULLIGAN:_  
_Showtime!_  
  
_BURR:_  
_...like I said..._  
  
_LAURENS:_  
_Showtime! Showtime! Yo!_  
_I’m John Laurens in the place to be!_  
_Uh, two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm working on three, uh!_  
_Those redcoats don't want it with me_  
_Cause I will pop chick-a-pop these cops 'til I'm free!_

 

“You are American, but... chick-a-pop?”, the King wondered.  
“It is just for the sound. It means he will beat up said redcoats.”, Lin answered.

“I know what it was supposed to mean!”, the King growled.  
  
_LAFAYETTE:_  
_Ah oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!_  
_The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!_  
_I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"_  
_Tell the king, “Casse-toi!” Who's the best? C’est moi!_

 

“Ugh, my English...”, Lafayette groaned.

“What English? That was mostly french.”, Alexander laughed.  
“And you learned English within a year, I read.”, Lin added.  
“Right, I barely spoke English when I came to America.”  
  
_MULLIGAN:_  
_Brrrah, brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan_  
_Up in it, lovin’ it_  
_Yes I heard your mother say “come again?”_

 

That made everyone laugh.  
  
_LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:_  
_Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_  
  
_MULLIGAN:_  
_Lock up your daughters and horses, of course_  
_It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets_

 

“Oh, come on, that's not true!”, Mulligan groaned protesting.  
“I know, but I pictured you as a Ladies Boy, so I gave you these lines, I'm not sorry.”, Lin grinned.

“But we never met.”, Laurens said looking at Mulligan.  
“I know, but I needed this for the sake of the story, I couldn't tell how Hamilton met everyone of you, so I just did this.”, Lin explained.  
  
_LAFAYETTE:_  
_Wow_  
  
_LAURENS:_  
_No more sex_  
_Pour me another brew, son!_  
_Let’s raise a couple more_  
  
_LAURENS, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN:_  
_To the revolution!_  
  
_LAURENS:_  
_Well if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton College_  
  
_MULLIGAN:_  
_Aaron Burr_  
  
_LAURENS:_  
_Give us a verse, drop some knowledge_  
  
_BURR:_  
_Good luck with that_  
_You’re takin’ a stand_  
_You spit, I’mma sit_  
_We’ll see where we land_

 

“That is absolutely Burr, well done Mr Miranda.”, Alexander mentioned.  
“Lin.”, the Musical star corrected. “And thank you, I worked hard to think like you all.”  
  
_LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN:_  
_Booooo/Ohhhhhh_  
  
_LAURENS:_  
_Burr, the revolution’s imminent_  
_What do you stall for?_  
  
_HAMILTON:_  
_If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?_

 

“That's similar to the most famous Hamilton quote.”, Lin commented.  
“Those who stand for nothing, will fall for anything.”, Alexander quoted himself.

Lin nodded.  
  
_LAURENS, MULLIGAN, LAFAYETTE:_  
_Oooh_  
  
_LAURENS:_  
_Who are you?_  
  
_MULLIGAN:_  
_Who are you?_  
  
_LAFAYETTE:_  
_Who are you?_  
  
_LAURENS, MULLIGAN, LAFAYETTE:_  
_Who, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?_

 

“A lot, I can imagine.”, John smiled at Alexander.  
“A good Secretary of Treasury, I admit.”, Jefferson confessed.  
“What did you say?”, Alexander asked.  
“You heard me.”, Jefferson mumbled and crossed his arms. “I won't say it again.”

 

 

 

 


	4. My Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here it is!  
> I try to be faster with the next one but I won't promise anything.

 

_HAMILTON:_   
_I am not throwing away my shot_   
_I am not throwing away my shot_   
_Hey yo, I'm just like my country_   
_I'm young, scrappy, and hungry_   
_And I'm not throwing away my shot_   
  
_I'mma get scholarship to King's College_   
_I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish_

 

“Well then don't brag!”, Madison barked.

Jefferson laughed and nodded agreeing.

  
_The problem is I got a lot of brains, but no polish_   
_I gotta holler just to be heard_   
_With every word I drop knowledge_   
  


“Oh so modest, Hamilton!”, Jefferson mocked.

“This is a musical, Jefferson! I didn't actually say that.”, Alexander protested.

“This is still something, you'd say.”, John laughed.

  
_I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal_   
_Tryin' to reach my goal, my power of speech: unimpeachable_   
_Only nineteen, but my mind is older_   
_These New York City streets getting colder, I shoulder_   
_Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage_   
_I have learned to manage. I don't have a gun to brandish_   
_I walk these streets famished_   
_The plan is to fan this spark into a flame_   
_But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name_   
_I am the—_   
  
_HAMILTON, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, LAURENS:_   
_A-L, E-X, A-N, D_   
_E-R—we are—meant to be_

 

“Oh God!”, Angelica groaned.  
Eliza laughed. “Alex...”

Alexander and Lin grinned at eachother.  
  
 _HAMILTON:_  
 _A colony that runs independently_  
 _Meanwhile, Britain keeps shitting on us endlessly_  
 _Essentially, they tax us relentlessly_  
 _Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree_

 

“I was at war!”, King George protested. “I had to spend money.”

But the King just got angry glares from the people around him.

  
_He ain't never gonna set his descendants free_   
_So there will be a revolution in this century_   
_ENTER ME!_   
  
_LAURENS, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN:_   
_(He says in parentheses)_

 

“This is a theater reference, I had to do it.”, Lin grinned.  
  
 _HAMILTON:_  
 _Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me_  
 _I will lay down my life if it sets us free_  
 _Eventually you'll see my ascendancy_  
  
 _HAMILTON and (LAURENS):_  
 _And I am not throwing away my shot (my shot)_  
 _I am not throwing away my shot (my shot)_  
 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_  
 _I'm young, scrappy, and hungry_  
 _[HAMILTON & LAURENS]_  
 _And I'm not throwing away my shot_

 

Jefferson started to nod to the rhythm.

Alexander raised an eyebrow at him and grinned.

“It's catchy, isn't it?”, Lin asked Jefferson.

“Catchy?”, Thomas Jefferson asked.  
“When a song makes you wanting to dance and sing it.”, Lin explained.  
“Catchy? I like that word.”, Philip laughed.  
  
 _HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:_  
 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_  
 _I'm young, scrappy, and hungry_  
 _And I'm not throwing away my shot_  
 _It's time to take a shot!_  
  
 _LAFAYETTE:_  
 _I dream of life without the monarchy_  
 _The unrest in France will lead to "onarchy"_  
 _"Onarchy?" How you say, how you s—Oh, anarchy!_

 

“Will I talk like this all the time now? I can't listen to my bad english.”, Lafayette groaned.  
“Just wait till you're a general.”, Lin responded.  
“What'll happen when I am a general?”, Lafayette asked.

“Just the fastest rap in the whole musical. You'll see.”

  
_When I fight I make the other side panicky_   
_With my_   
_HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:_   
_Shot!_   
  
_MULLIGAN:_   
_Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice_   
_And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis_   
_I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance_   
_To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants_   
_I'm gonna take a_   
_HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:_   
_Shot!_

 

“I'm great!”, Hercules Mulligan cheered. “What a shame that I just knew Alex.”

“Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?”

“Sorry, Alexander, but Laurens is awesome!”  
  
 _LAURENS:_  
 _Eh, but we'll never be truly free_  
 _Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me_

 

“Get'em!”, Lafayette cheered and glanced at Washington and Jefferson.

“Well seems like your dream is now reality, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens.”, Lin smiled.

“Finally. They are not less worthy human beings.”, John said.

Lin nodded agreeing.

  
_You and I, do or die, wait till I sally in on a stallion_   
_With the first black battalion_   
_Have another_   
_HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:_   
_Shot!_   
  
_BURR:_   
_Geniuses, lower your voices_   
_You keep out of trouble, and you double your choices_

 

Burr felt Hamiltons glare in his back and swallowed hard.

  
_I'm with you, but the situation is fraught_   
_You've got to be carefully taught:_   
_If you talk, you're gonna get shot!_

 

“That foreshadowing-thing again?”, Eliza asked.

Lin nodded. “Talking, that's what took Hamiltons life.”

“Funny. I remember a bullet, but my memories may be blurry.”, Hamilton growled.  
  
 _HAMILTON:_  
 _Burr, check what we got_  
 _Mr. Lafayette hard rock like Lancelot_  
 _I think your pants look hot_

 

Hercules and Marquis laughed and copied the movements of the actors on stage.

  
_Laurens, I like you a lot_

 

Hamilton and Laurens froze and avoided looking at eachother.

'So it's true.', Lin thought to himself.

  
_Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot_   
_What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot_   
_Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not_   
_A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists_   
_Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is_

 

“Alexander!”, Eliza shouted.

“Mrs Hamilton, I'm putting words in your husbands mouth, he didn't say that.”, Lin said to help Alexander Hamilton who looked afraid of his wife.  
  
 _Oh, am I talkin' too loud?_  
 _Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth_  
 _I never had a group of friends before_  
 _I promise that I'll make y'all proud_  
  
 _LAURENS:_  
 _Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!_  
  
 _COMPANY:_  
 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_  
 _I'm young, scrappy, and hungry_  
 _And I'm not throwing away my shot_  
  
 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_  
 _I'm young, scrappy, and hungry_  
 _And I'm not throwing away my shot_

 

Everyone nodded to the rhythm.

“That's great!”, muttered Martha Washinton.

Her husband smiled agreeing.

  
  
_LAURENS and (HAMILTON, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN):_   
_Everybody sing_   
_Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)_   
_Hey_   
_Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)_   
_Wooh!!_   
_Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)_   
_Sing let 'em hear ya (Yeah)_   
  
_LAURENS and (COMPANY):_   
_Let's go! (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)_   
_I said, shout it to the rooftops_   
_(Wo-oh-oh)_   
_Said to the rooftops_   
_(Wo-oh-oh)_   
_Now come on_   
_(Yeah)_   
_Now come on, let's go_   
  
_LAURENS:_   
_Rise up_   
_When you're living on your knees, you rise up_   
_Tell your brother that he's got to rise up_   
_Tell your sister that she's got to rise up_

 

“Rise up, sister.”, Peggy said to Angelica.

The girls laughed.  
  
 _LAURENS & ENSEMBLE and (COMPANY)_  
 _When are these colonies gonna rise up_  
 _(Whoa, woah)_  
 _When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)_  
 _When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)_  
 _When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)_  
 _Rise up_  
  
 _HAMILTON:_  
 _I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_  
 _When's it's gonna get me?_  
 _In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?_  
 _If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be?_  
 _Is it like a beat without a melody?_

 

“You think too much!”, Madison said worried.

“Seven feet ahead of you and you let it be.”, Burr answered the question of Musical-Hamilton.

Washington glared at Burr. “I tell you, Burr, if you weren't already dead...”  
  
 _See, I never thought I'd live past twenty_  
 _Where I come from some get half as many_  
 _Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask_  
 _We have to make this moment last, that's plenty_  
  
 _Scratch that_  
 _This is not a moment, it's the movement_  
 _Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went_  
 _Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand_  
 _We roll like Moses, claimin' our Promised Land_

 

“Like Moses?”, Martha Washington asked.

Lin shrugged. “I thought it fits.”

“It does fit well.”, Burr agreed.  
  
 _And? If we win our independence?_  
 _'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?_  
 _Or will the blood we shed begin an endless_  
 _Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?_

 

“Thank god, that didn't happen.”, Washington sighed. “Or did it?”

“It didn't really. We have a rather good relationship with the British and in general Europe. Right now Queen Elisabeth II is on the throne, but she isn't reigning, Great Britain has a parliament. France as well.”, Lin explained.

King George snorted. “The Queen isn't reigning? And why is she Queen, doesn't she have a husband?”, he asked.  
“She has a husband, Prince Philip, but she never made him King.”, Lin grinned.  
  
 _I know the action in the street is excitin'_  
 _But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'_  
 _I've been readin' 'n writin'_  
 _We need to handle our financial situation_  
 _Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?_

 

“Hamilton, Hamilton...”, Jefferson shook his head smiling. “You have always thought about finances.”

“Jefferson, this is still a musical.”, Alexander answered.  
“You didn't deny what I said.”

“He always thought about how to make this country a better place!”, Eliza answered instead of her husband.  
  
 _I'm past patiently waitin'! I'm passionately smashin' every expectation_  
 _Every action's an act of creation_  
 _I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow_  
 _For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow_  
  
 _HAMILTON & COMPANY:_  
 _And I am not throwin' away my shot_  
 _I am not throwin' away my shot_  
 _Hey, yo, I'm just like my country_  
 _I'm young, scrappy, and hungry_  
 _And I'm not throwin' away my shot_  
  
 _HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS and (ENSEMBLE):_  
 _We gonna rise up; time to take a shot_  
 _(Not thrown’ away my shot)_  
 _We gonna rise up; time to take a shot_  
 _(Not throwin’ away my shot)_

 

“I love this tune.”, Mulligan said.

Laurens and Lafayette nodded agreeing.

“Thank you, I like this song as well.”, Lin commented.  
  
 _We gonna (rise up, rise up)_  
 _HAMILTON:_  
 _It’s time to take a shot_  
 _HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS and (ENSEMBLE):_  
 _(Rise up, rise up)_  
 _It’s time to take a shot (rise up, rise up)_  
 _(Wo-oah) Time to take a shot (rise up)_  
 _Take a shot, a shot, a shot, (Oh-Oh, oh)_  
 _A-yo, it's time to take a shot (Woah, oh-oh oh)_  
 _Time to take a shot (Woah-oh)_  
 _And I am (And I am)_  
 _Not throwing away my_  
  
 _COMPANY:_  
 _Not throwing away my shot!_

 

“I like this song!”, Philip exclaimed. “I am like you!”

“Unfortunately for you, you are too much like me.”, Alexander sighed but smiled.

“I would have fought with you in the revolution!”, Philip stated.

“That's what I thought.”, Eliza laughed. “Good you didn't have to.”

“Revolution was no fun, son.”, Alexander said seriously.

Philip nodded. “I'm sorry, father.”

“There is nothing to apologize for.”, Alex smiled and hugged Philip briefly.

 


	5. The Story of Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long :(((
> 
> *kneels*  
> *bows*  
> Forgive me

 

_HAMILTON:_  
_I may not live to see our glory_  
  
_LAURENS, MULLIGAN, & LAFAYETTE:_  
_I may not live to see our glory_  
  
_HAMILTON:_  
_But I will gladly join the fight_  
  
_LAURENS, MULLIGAN, & LAFAYETTE:_  
_But I will gladly join the fight_

 

“Are they drunk?”, asked Angelica.  
Lin nodded. “Yes they are. Very.”

  
  
_HAMILTON:_  
_And when our children tell our story_  
  
_LAURENS, MULLIGAN, & LAFAYETTE:_  
_And when our children tell our story_  
  


 

“Well, your kid did, Sir.”, Lin said to Alexander who smiled fondly.

 

  
_HAMILTON:_  
_They’ll tell the story of tonight_  
  
_MULLIGAN:_  
_Let’s have another round tonight_  
  
_LAFAYETTE:_  
_Let’s have another round tonight_  
  
_HAMILTON:_  
_Let’s have another round tonight_  
  
_LAURENS:_  
_Raise a glass to freedom_  
_Something they can never take away_  
_No matter what they tell you_  
  
_Raise a glass to the four of us_  
  
_LAURENS and MULLIGAN:_  
_Tomorrow there’ll be more of us_  
  
_LAURENS, MULLIGAN, & LAFAYETTE:_  
_Telling the story of tonight_  
  
_HAMILTON:_  
_They’ll tell the story of tonight_  
  
_MULLIGAN, LAURENS, & LAFAYETTE:_  
_Raise a glass to freedom_  
Something they can never take away  
  


“Father, that is such a beautiful song, don't you think?”, Philip asked.  
“I think we should keep this song in mind and sing it in afterlife.”, John answered Philip instead of Alexander.

  
_HAMILTON:_  
_No matter what they tell you_  
  
_MULLIGAN & LAFAYETTE:_  
_Let’s have another round tonight_  
  
_LAURENS:_  
_Raise a glass to the four of us_  
  
_MULLIGAN, LAURENS, & LAFAYETTE:_  
_Tomorrow there’ll be more of us_  
  
_HAMILTON & LAURENS:_  
_Telling the story of tonight_  
  
_MULLIGAN & LAFAYETTE:_  
Let’s have another round tonight  
  
_HAMILTON, LAURENS, ENSEMBLE:_  
_They’ll tell the story of tonight_  
_LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, ENSEMBLE:_  
_Raise a glass to freedom_  
_HAMILTON, LAURENS, ENSEMBLE:_  
_They’ll tell the story of tonight_  
_LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, ENSEMBLE:_  
_Raise a glass to freedom_  
_HAMILTON, LAURENS, ENSEMBLE:_  
_They’ll tell the story of tonight_  
_LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, ENSEMBLE:_  
_They’ll tell the story of_  
  
_COMPANY:_  
_Tonight_

 

“Mr Miranda – pardon, Lin of course, how did you come up with such beautiful songs?”, Lafayette asked.

Lin shrugged. “I don't know, I just do. Maybe a bit talent, if I may say so.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter tomorrow. I promise.


End file.
